Terlupakan
by masamune11
Summary: OneShot, Major Spoiler. Momen-momen ketika Roxas bertarung melawan Riku, di Dark City. Pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Xion mulai menghilang dari benaknya. Gadis berambut hitam tersebut sudah tiada.


**Terlupakan**

oleh masamune11 / Rieska

Catatan Pengarang: Cerita _one-shot_ ini dibuat sehari setelah saya menamatkan Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days dan bertema game tersebut. Dengan begitu, saya memperingatkan para pembaca bahwa cerita ini **mengandung SPOILER berat**. Berhubung fiksi fans ini merupakan karya _one-shot_ saya yang pertama, mohon pendapat pembaca sekalian. Kritik juga boleh, asal yang membangun. Saya sarankan untuk tidak _flame_, karena hal tersebut sering mengurangi nilai kritik sebenarnya. Mengapa harus _flame_ kalau bisa disampaikan baik-baik?

Ah, sebelum saya lupa. Kisah ini berlangsung di saat pertarungan antara Roxas dan Axel. Silakan melihat _Secret Ending Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_... atau menamatkan _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_. Karena itu saya katakan sekali lagi, kadar spoiler pada fanfic ini jelas **sangat besar**.

Oh, dan juga… fiksi fan ini didedikasikan kepada **envyidverlassen **(atau **Angraedge**… atau **Saika Murasame**), seseorang yang berulang tahun tanggal 24 Juni. _Happy Birthday to you! _=D

_Disclaimer_: _Kingdom Hearts Products _adalah hasil kerja keras dan jerih payah staff _SQUARE ENIX _dan _DISNEY_… dan komponen-komponen lain yang ikut terlibat dalam pembuatannya. Jadinya, apabila saya ingin mempunyai produk tersebut, mungkin saya perlu bermimpi menjadi CEO salah satu perusahaan tersebut… Ahaha, mimpi.

* * *

Hujan di tengah malam yang kelam.

Meskipun tetesan air yang turun dari surga membasahi sekujur pakaiannya, pemuda tersebut menghiraukannya. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip ketika tetesan air tersebut memercik wajahnya yang tertutup _hood_. Siapapun yang melihat orang tersebut mungkin akan menganggapnya depresi berat… atau memang sedang mencari penyakit—lagipula, dengan hujan seperti itu siapapun, bahkan mereka yang memakai jubah panjang hitam dengan sifat anti-air, bisa saja terkena flu.

Jauh dari asumsi ilusi tersebut, pemuda ini tidak terlihat depresi. Wajahnya yang ditutup di dalam kegelapan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi. Semuanya sudah ia bungkam—ia tahu mengapa dirinya harus berdiri di sana, membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh rintik-rintik air tak tahu kapan berhenti. Matanya menyorot sekeliling dari balik kegelapan dan mencari adanya tanda-tanda yang mengancam. Pemuda dengan _coat _hitam panjang tersebut dapat merasakan sebuah kehadiran, jauh di balik gedung-gedung gelap yang menjulang tinggi.

Sebuah kehadiran yang terasa familiar.

Raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Baiklah, mungkin kedua alisnya kini beradu. Ia memang menyadari ada seseorang yang… familiar di sana—seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui, namun kenal. Lucu sebenarnya, karena pemuda ini bahkan tidak pernah ingat akan bertemu dengannya.

Sempat terbesit di benaknya wajah seorang gadis, dengan rambut hitam pendek. Gadis tersebut memakai jubah panjang yang sama dengannya—sama hitamnya, sama ukurannya, sama rasanya, sama dalam hampir segalanya. Mungkin yang membedakan kedua jubah hitam mereka adalah _style_ dari kedua baju tersebut; baju milik gadis tersebut memang diperuntukkan untuk _gadis_. Ia ingat akan matanya yang biru; mata yang selalu mengingatkannya akan laut biru yang tenang. Diingatnya senyuman hangat ketika mereka bertiga (ia mengingat seorang pria berambut merah merajalela ada di sana, tentu saja) duduk di pinggiran menara jam Twilight Town. Ketika ia melihat senyuman tersebut, pemuda ini hanya bisa mengembalikan senyum tersebut, sebelum akhirnya sahabatnya yang satu lagi (dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala) mulai mengusil kecil: entah mungkin dengan mendorong tubuhnya ke arah sang gadis atau mencuri _sea-salt ice_ yang hampir meleleh di tangannya.

Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, sang gadis hanya akan mendorongnya kembali (membuat pria berambut merah tersebut menerima ganjarannya) sementara percakapan kecil nan serius mereka berubah menjadi acara usil-usilan. Dari atas menara tersebut, mereka akan menatap langit merah Twilight Town—senja seakan menjadi saksi akan persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Persahabatan tersebut telah retak.

Pemuda ini hanya menghela napas. Nada yang ia keluarkan mengandung semua hal yang ia rasakan (kalau saja ia bisa 'merasa'. Doktrin '_Nobody_ tidak bisa merasa' yang disuntikkan Xemnas masih menempel seperti lem di otaknya, meskipun ia mulai mempertanyakan hal tersebut)—sakit, kesal, marah, dan tidak puas. Andaikan ia bisa menujukan perasaan tersebut pada pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan tersebut—orang yang bertanggung jawab melahirkannya ke dalam drama tragis tidak mengenal ampun—mungkin ia bisa merasa lebih lega.

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyalurkan rasa tersebut. Tidak, ada yang lebih ia rasa 'berat'. Hal tersebut telah membuatnya terdiam di tempat beberapa lama, membiarkan dirinya terbasuh titikan air yang turun dari surga. Hal itu pula yang sempat membuatnya terdistraksi dari tujuan awalnya sekarang.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut… ia lupa akan namanya. Bukan hanya itu, memori tentang gadis tersebut terasa berbayang—seakan memori tersebut merupakan sebuah kesalahan otaknya karena telah memutarbalikkan informasi yang valid.

Rasa bersalah akan tidak mengingatnya membuat pemuda tersebut diam, sempat membuatnya gagal mendeteksi adanya aura-aura kehadiran mahkluk lain. Maka, ketika matanya sekali lagi menyorot gedung-gedung berhiaskan cahaya lampu, bibirnya mengerut membentuk huruf 'n'. Ia bisa melihat sepasang mata kuning menatapnya kembali. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda tersebut bisa merasakan sepasang mata lagi, menatapnya dari sudut gelap area. Jumlah mata tersebut bertambah seiring deret geometris sehingga, dalam dua puluh detik, pemuda tersebut dapat melihat nyala kuning mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Namun, warna kuning yang menyala tersebut tidak diperuntukkan sebagai bentuk penerangan.

Nyala berwarna kuning tersebut terasa mengancam.

Pemuda tersebut sadar bahwa dirinya telah dikerubungi. Perlahan, ia dapat melihat kolam kegelapan muncul, sementara makhluk-makhluk yang menyerupai manusia (kecuali dengan tubuhnya yang hitam legam, antenna-nya yang panjang, dan sepasang mata kuning yang mengerikan) tersebut kini keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut harus menunggu, karena kini pemuda tersebut dalam terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gerombolan _Neo-Shadows_ yang jelas-jelas datang untuk mengirimnya kembali pada ketiadaan.

Ironis. Bukankah keberadaan dirinya adalah salah satu bentuk dari 'ketiadaan'?

Pemuda tersebut tetap diam, sebelum mengusir memorinya tentang gadis berambut hitam tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Kedua tangannya menyilang di atas kepalanya, sebelum dua benda identik muncul di tangannya—dua buah kunci besar, dengan _handle_ kuning keemasan dan bilah putih keperakan. Dalam sebuah gerakan menebas, kedua kunci besar yang ada di tangannya—_keyblade_—berubah bentuk. Bila seseorang menilik kedua benda tersebut baik-baik, ia pasti akan melihat bahwa kedua benda tersebut masih merupakan 'kunci besar'.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _keyblade _keputihan dengan kemilau yang… pas. _Keyblade_ tersebut terasa nyaman di tangan kirinya dan memancarkan sebuah perasaan penuh pengharapan dan janji. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya menggenggam _keyblade_ hitam, dengan bentuk _handle _yang mirip dengan _keyblade_ yang ada di tangan kirinya namun dengan kepala kunci yang berbeda. Beda dengan _keyblade_ putih yang ada di tangan kirinya, _keyblade_ hitam tersebut seakan membawa aura kehancuran. Meski demikian, pemuda tersebut dapat merasakan bagaimana loyalitas yang dikerahkan pada pemiliknya—kekuatan yang berasal dari kunci tersebut tidak akan berbalik untuk melawan tuannya, setidaknya pemuda tersebut yakin akan asumsi tersebut.

Tidak ada goresan emosi lain yang kini menyaput wajahnya. Semuanya telah hilang ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju. Kedua _keyblade_ tersilang di depan dadanya, siap menebas apa saja yang akan menyakiti tuannya. Wajah sang gadis berambut hitam tersebut perlahan menghilang dari benaknya. Meski demikian, ia masih bisa merasakan senyum tersebut.

…dan dengan teriakan yang keras, pemegang dua _keyblade_ tersebut menyabetkan senjatanya pada musuhnya. Satu demi satu, para Neo-Shadow berjatuhan, meninggalkan cairan kental berwarna hitam yang segera menghilang terhapus hujan. Tanpa sang pemuda sadari, setiap tebasan yang ia layangkan, senyum hangat tersebut perlahan meninggalkannya. Tawa gadis tersebut masih tersisa—pemuda tersebut berpegang pada tawa tersebut, sembari berharap setelah semua ini selesai… setidaknya wajah dan senyum gadis berambut hitam tersebut akan kembali. Di saat itu juga, ia akan berusaha mengingat namanya kembali.

Jauh dari dunia tempatnya bertarung, sang penyihir tengah melakukan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia akan menghapus jejak keberadaan_nya_.

* * *

Dibalik penutup matanya, Riku menutup mata.

Pemuda berambut panjang keputihan ini memang sering melakukan hal demikian. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melupakan fungsi sebenarnya dari penutup mata hitam tersebut (ya, memang terkesan buang-buang harta saja hanya untuk membeli sebuah aksesoris yang memang berfungsi, namun tidak dipakai secara maksimal). Namun, kali ini refleksnya mengalahkan logika. Hujan deras dengan langit gelap gulita tidak pernah membantunya berkonsentrasi. Belum lagi, kehadiran bulan berbentuk hati yang membumbung tinggi di langit tidak membuat pemuda ini merasa lebih baik. Meski demikian, Riku dapat merasakan adanya pergerakan seseorang—seseorang yang telah ia tunggu untuk muncul setelah beberapa lama.

Pemuda berambut putih keperakan ini menghela napas panjang. Mungkin tidak terlalu lama; ia memang sering merasakan keberadaan orang itu berkeliaran di antara _Twilight Town _dan _Dark City_. Riku tahu kalau ia mencari sesuatu… atau seseorang. Apabila yang dikatakan _pria_ tersebut benar, maka Riku tidak punya cara selain menang melawannya.

Roxas.

Riku terkekeh, sarkastik. Hampir semua kejadian ini berada di luar bayangannya. Sora mungkin saja punya _Nobody_, mengetahui bahwa temannya yang satu itu memang sempat menjadi heartless. Namun, ia tak pernah habis pikir bahwa Xemnas akhirnya memutuskan, tidak hanya merekrut _Nobody_ dari temannya, namun juga membuat replika salah seorang pemegang _keyblade_, hanya dengan alasan kalau saja Sora terbukti tidak berguna bagi rencana organisasi. Kembali lagi, nama Sora seakan fit dalam jaring-jaring kusut yang menghubungkan mereka semua.

Hujan yang terus-menerus turun membuat rambutnya basah. Meskipun demikian, Riku tidak peduli. Ia berada di puncak menara tersebut karena suatu alasan. Hujan kecil seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya beranjak dari tempat. Matanya menatap tajam koridor hitam, menunggu makhluk apapun yang muncul dari kegelapan—biarlah itu Heartless, karena mereka bahkan tidak akan tahu siapa sang pelenyap. Namun, apabila _Nobody_ tersebut ternyata muncul… ada beberapa hal yang perlu dipastikan.

…karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai DiZ. Perasaan dendam tertulis tebal di sekujur hawanya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Riku tidak pernah menganggap perasaan negatif tersebut baik. Meskipun ia berkali-kali diberitahu bahwa Roxas, _No. XIII,_ adalah _Nobody_ dari sahabatnya, tidak ada jaminan pasti bahwa informasi tersebut adalah benar.

Riku tersadar dari pikirannya ketika hawa seseorang muncul—di bawah _Memory Skyscraper_, ia bisa merasakan hawa khas seorang pemegang _keyblade_. Tak ada ekspresi yang keluar dari pemuda dengan _blinker _tersebut, seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat figur itu pasti akan datang.

Dari atas gedung tersebut, Riku menatap bagaimana figur yang ia tunggu menghadapi Neo-Shadows yang tampak tak beristirahat. Ketika salah satu dari mereka hancur menjadi buih hitam, entah dari mana satu temannya muncul. Cakar-cakar hitam tersebut sudah berkali-kali melayang ke arah kepala figur dengan _coat_ hitam panjang—sama dengan yang Riku kenakan. Meski demikian, sebelum targetnya sempat terjagal, pemilik cakar-cakar tersebut entah langsung hilang menjadi buih-buih hitam atau terlempar beberapa meter ke arah sebaliknya sebelum mendapati nasib yang sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Belum lewat beberapa menit, gerombolan bayangan hitam tersebut menghilang, kembali pada kegelapan yang kini mulai menjalin kekuatan untuk mengirimkan pasukannya kembali. Pada saat itu juga, tidak lebih dari beberapa detik, area tersebut kembali dipenuhi oleh makhluk yang sama.

…dan Riku; ia bisa merasakan tatapan figur tersebut dari balik bayangan _hood_nya. Figur tersebut berlari memanjat gedung tersebut—berlari menuju Riku, dengan kedua _keyblade _di tangannya. Apalah yang bisa dilakukan pemuda berambut perak tersebut, selain menyambutnya? Dengan pikiran tersebut ada pada benaknya, Riku pun melompat… mengambil _Oblivion _yang tampaknya terlepas dari figur misterius tersebut.

Riku tentu saja tahu—figur tersebut tak lain adalah _Nobody _dari sahabatnya.

* * *

Roxas mengayunkan kedua senjatanya entah berapa kali, sebelum berhenti. Sekitarnya tak satu pun dari Heartless yang mengincarnya tersisa. Mereka semua telah merasakan besarnya kekuatan seorang pemegang _keyblade_, sebelum akhirnya menghilang, kembali pada kegelapan. Bunyi khas logam _Oathkeeper _dan _Oblivion _beradu dengan materi kegelapan, daging dari makhluk kegelapan yang mengejarnya berkali-kali, kini berhenti. Di depan menara tersebut, _The Key of Destiny_ berdiri. Kembali lagi, tawa hangat yang familiar menghinggapi pikirannya. Bayangan gadis berambut hitam tersebut kembali menghantuinya, bersama dengan senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan, dihiasi oleh nyala senja khas _Twilight Town_. Sebuah nama menghampiri benaknya dan Roxas pun membuka mulut, hanya untuk melantunkan nama tersebut perlahan.

"Xion."

Nama tersebut seakan sebuah mantra pemanggil, karena seketika, bayangan kegelapan yang baru saja ia pukul mundur muncul kembali. Kali ini, mereka datang berbondong-bondong, dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bibir pemuda tersebut segera mengatup. Segala macam pikirannya—termasuk tetang seorang gadis bernama Xion—segera pergi. Kedua tangannya memegang erat _Oathkeeper_ dan _Oblivion_ dan bersiap untuk memotong mereka semua. Ada yang perlu ia lakukan. Ia harus menemui Sora, kemudian meminta jawaban. Kedua _keyblade_nya seakan mengantarkannya pada termpat tersebut—sebuah kota yang telah lama tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Kedua _keyblade_nya seakan mengisyaratkan pemuda tersebut untuk mendongak ke atas. Roxas pun secara tak sadar mendongak. Mata birunya menangkap bayangan hitam seorang figur, dengan rambut keperakan yang tampak merefleksikan cahaya lampu kota. Penutup mata yang ia kenakan membuat Roxas bertanya-tanya akan identitas figur tersebut. Apakah ia heartless? Atau mungkin ia adalah member organisasi baru yang ditugaskan untuk menghapus keberadaannya? Sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan menyangkal asumsi tersebut, karena bagaimanapun juga, Roxas dapat merasakan sesuatu yang familiar, seakan ia pernah bertemu dengan figur tersebut.

Kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya kini bergerak perlahan. Banyak pasang mata berwarna kuning terang memandangi pemegang _keyblade_ yang mendongak. Sebelum mereka dapat menyergapnya, kedua kaki Roxas sudah telanjur melangkah. Hentakan kakinya melemparkannya ke arah gedung tinggi menjulang, kemudian memanjat. Ia bisa melihat figur tersebut turun—melompat, lebih tepatnya. Ketika mereka berdua berpapasan, tanga kirinya seakan beraksi dengan sendirinya… dan _Oblivion_ pun terlepas dari pegangannya. Kakinya tidak sekali pun berhenti menghentak gedung dan membawanya sampai ke atap. Roxas tidak melihat ke tanah, setidaknya sampai akhirnya 3 detik setelah kakinya menginjak atap.

Ia bisa melihat figur tersebut menyabetkan _Oblivion _berkali-kali dan mengirim heartless tersebut kembali ke dunia mereka. Sepertinya figur tersebut tampak kewalahan, apalagi dengan jumlah heartless yang makin bertambah, sejalan dengan deret geometris. Gambaran wajah Xion kembali berputar di dalam benaknya, kemudian menjalar… hingga akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang menjadi kunci kesengsaraan mereka bertiga (Axel, Roxas, dan Xion).

Sora.

Genggaman tangan kanannya pada _Oathkeeper _menguat. Kaki kirinya pun menghentak atap dan Roxas pun meluncur kembali ke tanah. Dengan lihai, ia mendarat dengan kakinya sembari menghunuskan _keyblade _keputihan tersebut pada tiga Neo-Shadow yang sempat melompat ke arahnya ketika ia masih di udara.

Mereka berdua pun bergerak—kalaupun ada seseorang yang bisa melihat keduanya bekerja sama, ia pasti melihat Riku… dan _Sora_.

* * *

Riku hanya mengikuti. Baru pertama kalinya ia diberikan sebuah _keyblade_—diberikan, yang berarti bukan _keyblade_ miliknya sendiri—dan memakainya untuk menebas gerombolan _heartless_ yang, sialnya, mencoba habis-habisan untuk menghapusnya dari dunia. Untuk menambah keanehan lainnya, pemuda dengan rambut keperakan ini tengah berduet—tidak, bukan duet menyanyi—agar bisa mempertahankan dirinya (mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya) dari predator hitam inkarnasi murni dari kegelapan.

Ia bisa merasakan betapa familiarnya gerakan yang dilakukan figur ber-_keyblade Oathkeeper_. Saking familiarnya, Riku hampir saja mengomentari beberapa gerakan salah dari pemuda tersebut, dengan nada yang sama familiarnya… dan serba memancing. Ia sangatlah yakin bahwa figur yang tengah bertarung di belakangnya adalah pemuda tersebut—pemuda dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan, bermata biru bersih, dan penuh senyum gembira. Ya, pemuda tersebut pasti—

Riku bisa merasakan figur tersebut berhenti mengayunkan _keyblade_nya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Neo-Shadow yang terakhir. Seakan terbawa insting, pemuda tersebut segera membalikkan tubuh. Barulah ia kembali sadar.

Pemuda ini _bukan_ Sora.

Meskipun familiaritas akan sahabatnya terasa merayapi setiap sel tubuhnya, akal pikirannya menyangkal segalanya. Sora tengah tidur, di dalam kapsul tersebut. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan tugasnya di sini. Pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya sekarang mengambil posisi bertarung. Dari balik _hood_nya, Riku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam sepasang mata biru.

…dan mereka berdua pun bertarung.

"Mengapa _Keyblade_ memilihmu?!!"

Roxas sempat tertegun mendengar perkataan lawannya. Sayangnya, mantan anggota organisasi ini juga sedang mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Mengapa, dirinya yang hanya _Nobody_, bisa memegang _keyblade_, senjata terkuat yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah? Apakah ini berarti bahwa ia ternyata mempunyai hati? Bukankah hanya mereka berhati kuat yang mampu memegang _keyblade_.

Roxas mengernyit frustasi. Kalau memang ia punya hati, berarti ia bukanlah _Nobody_, karena ia bisa memegang _keyblade_. Lantas, mengapa nama Sora sering sekali muncul di sekitarnya? Mengapa ia memiliki memori dari seorang anak pulau nan jauh dan entah karena takdir apa, akhirnya menjadi seorang pemegang _keyblade_? Apakah itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya juga _Nobody_, sama dengan organisasi yang lain?

"Diam!"

Roxas gusar—orang bodoh pun pasti bisa merasakannya, meskipun wajahnya jelas ditutup. Belum lagi, pemuda tersebut segera menyerang Riku, yang masih berada di tanah. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Riku sudah menunggu selama beberapa lama untuk bisa membalas serangannya—sebuah serangan balik, yang mungkin bisa menentukan segalanya. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, hood pemuda dengan _keyblade_ _Oathkeeper_ tersebut terbuka. Matanya menutup dengan dahi mengernyit, sementara tubuhnya terbang akibat serangan balik sang pemegang _keyblade_ berambut perak. Roxas terjatuh agak keras dan terpaksa terbaring di aspal becek.

…dan ia melihat Xion.

Ia mengingat bagaimana ia tertawa, bersama dengannya dan Axel. Ia ingat akan bagaimana mereka bertiga menghabiskan sore hari di Destiny Island, sementara rasa khawatir Xion memancar dari wajahnya. Ia ingat akan Xion yang dinyatakan kabur dari Organisasi XII. Roxas lah yang akhirnya menemukan gadis _Nobody_ tersebut dan memintanya untuk kembali. Roxas lah yang telah menerima permintaan maaf dari Xion ketika ia menyatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali. Roxas lah yang terlah melihat bagaimana Axel menyerang Xion dan membuatnya pingsan—semuanya ia lakukan untuk membawa Xion kembali pada organisasi. Roxas lah yang menyaksikan perubahan fisik Xion… menjadi dirinya yang lain—hanya ia yang melihat wujud Xion dalam tubuh replika Sora. Roxas lah yang akhirnya memapah gadis _Nobody_ tersebut, sampai akhir hayatnya.

…Andaikan mereka berdua tidak terlahir, mungkin ia tidak perlu mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tersebut. Karena itu juga, Roxas tidak bisa memaafkannya—tidak, ia belum bisa… setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Karena itu, ia akan bertemu dengan Sora, meskipun harus menggeret jasad pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Egois, memang. Tapi, ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dilepas—Xemnas pasti sudah memerintahkan anggota lain untuk menghapusnya.

Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Axel, namun tidak bisa menggambarkan ekspresi wajahnya saat percakapan mereka yang terakhir, di kota ini. Roxas sangat yakin bahwa Axel akan menuruti perintah organisasi. Asalkan diberi perintah, pemuda berambut merah tersebut pasti akan mengejarnya. Roxas tidak pernah bisa membayangkan ekspresi yang akan dikenakan IX, kalau ia bertemu dengannya. Kemudian, ada juga Xion yang sudah tiada—setidaknya, kekuatan gadis tersebut sekarang terpendam dalam dirinya, bersama dengan beberapa memori Sora.

Dengan demikian, Roxas memang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dilepas. _Nothing to lose_.

Hanya dengan pikiran tersebut, Roxas bangkit kembali. Mata birunya bergejolak dengan amarah, apalagi setelah disepelekan oleh Riku (Roxas jelas ingat bagaimana Riku menusukkan _Oblivion_ ke tanah, tepat di sebelah kepalanya). Ia pun menarik _Oblivion_ dari tanah dan menyabetkannya ke tempat Riku, yang dengan segera menghindar dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan main-main!" Roxas menggeram, frustrasi atas permainan yang dilakukan pemuda dengan penutup mata tersebut. Riku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabisinya saat itu, namun mengapa ia sengaja meleset? Singkat cerita, Roxas menganggap bahwa Riku memang meremehkan. Hujan sepertinya telah lama berhenti, karena keheningan yang ia rasakan terasa makin kental. Tidak ada Neo-Shadow yang muncul, seakan tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang mungkin takkan ada habisnya.

_Complete utter silence._

"Ada apa, **Sora**? Sudah selesaikah? Malas sekali..."

Tidak sampai hitungan detik, mulut Roxas terbuka. Kata-kata yang keluar darinya adalah sebuah refleks yang familiar, namun bukan miliknya. "Apa-apaan! Yang tengah kalah bukannya kau—!"

Kata-kata Roxas berhenti, sementara mata birunya melebar kaget. Ia tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu, bahkan dalam hidupnya yang mungkin baru berjalan 358 hari. Namun, Roxas juga sadar bahwa tindakannya terasa alami, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu. Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun mendengar Riku kembalai. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Roxas adalah _Nobody_ dari _dia_.

Bukankah perbandingan antara dia dan dirinya merupakan jenis penghinaan yang paling tinggi?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia!!" Roxas kembali berseru keras, jelas tidak puas dengan komentar Riku sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, tangan Roxas pun mengepal, sementara _keyblade_nya yang satu lagi muncul setelah dipanggil tuannya. Dengan kedua _keyblade_ di tangan, Roxas maju. Bunyi percikan air ketika kakinya mendepak aspal mengiringi teriakannya ketika ia menebaskan kedua _keyblade_ tersebut, tepat ke arah Riku. Saat itu juga, yang hanya memenuhi kepalanya hanyalah rasa kesal, marah dan frustrasi. Gadis tersebut sudah hilang dari pikirannya, karena fokusnya sekarang hanya untuk mengalahkan pemuda berambut perak, yang dengan beraninya membandingkan dirinya dengan _dia_. Roxas bukanlah _dia._

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Riku terlempar, beberapa meter ke belakang dengan penghalang untuk mengurangi _damage_ yang ia paparkan. Meski demikian, usaha Riku sepertinya sia-sia; Roxas dapat menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda berambut perak tersebut berlutut.

リク，　お願い！　ロクサスを止めて！

Bayangan gadis berambut hitam tersebut kembali, lengkap dengan senyuman ditambah dengan cahaya kemerahan khas matahari terbenam. Ia duduk di sebelah kirinya, sementara Axel—duduk di sebelah kanannya—dengan keras menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mungkin, kalau ia menepuknya lebih keras, Roxas bisa jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka hanya duduk di sana—di menara jam tempat mereka menatap matahari terbenam, sembari menghabiskan _sea-salt ice_. Canda dan tawa terus menerus berkeliaran, bersama dengan guyonan berbagai macam hal mengenai anggota organisasi yang lain. Ia telah melewati 358 hari tersebut bersama dengan mereka; sebuah memori yang tidak dimiliki oleh _Nobody_ biasa.

Kemudian, pria berambut merah menyala tersebut menepuk-nepuknya lagi, bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Roxas hampir kehilangan keseimbangan (syukurlah ia tidak jatuh) dan segera membalas mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya, ia membalas Axel terlebih dahulu dengan sebuah tepukan kuat. Ketiganya pun tertawa kembali. Sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk membalas gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

…gadis berambut hitam?

Roxas mengedipkan matanya. Di depannya, ia bisa melihat bahwa Riku tengah melakukan sesuatu. Kalau ia seorang manusia—bukan _Nobody_—mungkin saja Roxas dapat merasakan kegelapan pekat yang keluar dari pemuda berambut perak tersebut dan segera merasa mual, hanya karena hawanya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sementara matanya merekam apa yang terjadi di depannya, bayangan gadis tersebut perlahan menghilang dari benaknya. Kali ini, yang duduk di menara jam tersebut hanyalah dua orang—dirinya dan Axel. Meski demikian, ia masih dapat merasakan kehadiran senyuman seseorang. Tawanya juga bergemuruh hangat, seolah memberitahukannya bahwa ia masih di sana.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi kosong. Tidak ada senyuman, tak ada tawa, tidak ada bayangan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata kebiruan. Tidak ada dia—roxas tidak pernah mengenal dia. Namun, ia masih dapat mengingat sebuah nama yang penting—empathuruf berbaris dengan huruf X di depan.

Xion.

Namun, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak pernah mengingat pemiliki nama tersebut. Nama tersebut sudah tidak terasa familiar. …Nama tersebut, baginya sekarang, hanyalah untaian dari empat huruf tak bermakna.

Ketika dirinya tersadar dari pikirannya, Roxas sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang berhadapan dengan sosok… yang begitu meirip dengan mantan atasannya. Siapa pula yang bisa melewatkan rambut putih dan mata kuning keemasan tersebut? Bukankah dia yang telah memeberikan no. XIII sebuah nama?

Ia berhadapan dengan Xemnas.

Kemudian, ia dapat merasakan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bayangan orang tersebut—dia yang telah berubah menjadi Xemnas?—mencengkram dirinya… dan bagaimana kedua _keyblade_nya jatuh dengan bunyi denting dan menghilang. Nama dengan empat huruf tersebut kembali mengiang di kepalanya. Xion. Sesuatu dalam diri Roxas seakan bergerak. Bagian tersebut seakan mengenal nama tersebut.

Karena, bukankah seseorang bernama Xion adalah dirinya sendiri?

Catatan Pengarang (lagi): …Ada yang sadar bukan, kalau saya tidak menulis adegan bertarung secara detail di sini? Saya tidak pernah baik dalam adegan pertarungan… jadi… .__.

Lagipula, saya lebih suka menggambarkan konflik internal. Saya sendiri membuat cerita ini karena membayangkan apa yang ada di kepala Roxas saat itu… dan tentu saja, juga Riku.

Dan, ya… ini one-shot pertama… dan saya tidak pernah bisa membuat akhir yang bagus **[sigh]**. Lalu juga maaf kalau akhirnya agak menggantung. Tidak bermaksud demikian. _Seriously_. 


End file.
